youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ChilledChaos
Anthony (born ), known as ChilledChaos '(or simply "'Chilled") is an American video-gamer/commentator. He uploads a variety of content onto his YouTube channel each day and is known for his diabolical personality, especially while playing games such as TTT, Prop Hunt and more. He was member of a group called the Creatures, but left on October 19, 2011, and is now a founder/member of The Derp Crew. Bio ChilledChaos lives in Los Angeles, California but used to live in Connecticut and originally living in New York. He is a graduate of Hofstra University. He graduated with a business degree.'' '' Early YouTube Chilled started his internet career back when he got Xbox Live for Halo 2 in early 2005. He initially wanted the name of IronHawk, but then it hit him, at the age of 13, like the smell of popcorn when entering a movie-theater, or feeling the heat when putting your hand on an oven: Chilled Chaos. Since then he has never changed it. Machinima & Groups Chilled started his Machinima career on his old account, Chilled Chaos, where he made WoW (World of Warcraft) Machinimas and real-life things with his friends. Unfortunately, it was taken down due to copyright strikes. He continued to enjoy editing videos and producing original content so he went out and bought a Dazzle to record footage. He got good feedback, and thus continued with the CriousGamers account. CriousGamers was actually a group he and some friends made a while back on the Union Forums in 2008. Unfortunately, the group grew apart and Chilled was left with the YouTube channel since he was the only one to upload content on it anyway. Creature Chilled was always fond of Kootra and his work, and one day after watching one of his machinimas he decided to send Jordan a message telling him he was a fan. Jordan replied, and the two of them quickly became friends. Chilled did some body-acting and voice acting for some of his Machinimas, and eventually became a regular in their group. Chilled even had a behind the scenes video dedicated to him, when Jordan still did "Inside Spartacus Productions". Shortly after, Chilled was invited to join Machinima.com after producing the epic and highly acclaimed Machinima, "Halo Final Fantasy." After joining Machinima he quickly befriended other directors, one of those being Ze. Creature Departure He is no longer a Creature for the fact that he did not agree that the Creatures should be a business. He has posted a video (which is now private) describing the reason why he is no longer with The Creatures. UberHaxorNova has also posted a video. He left "The Creatures" on October 19, 2011 along with Junkyard129; it was made official on Creature Talk, as well as the plans for The Creature House. Derp Crew and The Bros Angels Since leaving the Creatures, he has formed The Derp Crew 1 And V2, The Bros Angels and ChronoCast along with EatMyDiction1,Smarty, GassyMexican, and The Prison Shanks. Chilled also joined Machinima Live in late May 2014. He streams every Wednesday on the Machinima Twitch channel, mainly with the derp crew. Garry's Mod Garry's mod is his most uploaded and possibly most popular game on his channel. He has played with other big YouTubers such as Seananners. Videos Trouble In Terrorist Town Note: Still under construction Murder Hide & Seek Prop Hunt Groups Derp Crew The Derp Crew is a group of Chilled's friends known for their constant blunders, ragging on each other, and overall stupidity, hence the name "Derp Crew". The most idiotic member they claim is, ironically, "TehSmarty". Crew members * GaLm * ZeMachinima * TehSmarty * Tom Fawkes Gallery tumblr_mk6gocZpQk1qftmz1o1_500.jpg|Anthony (Chilled), Adam (SeaNanners), Nick (EatMyDiction) ChilledChaosFace.jpg|Anthony Information Twitter - https://twitter.com/Chilledchaos Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/TheChilledchaos Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers